


Proposal » Jean-Claude and Nicholas

by SpylockAlex



Series: The many adventures of Canadian Hockey Scientists [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, For post update, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpylockAlex/pseuds/SpylockAlex
Summary: A Jean-Claude Nicholas fluff fest to make up for the emotional damage of Hi Honey Part One





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very quick drabble written after the Kent Parson eye colour Bet run by @fatlardo on tumblr.This is my first work so please be nice! This was written at One AM and is unbetad!

Jean-Claude could feel his heart hammering in his chest. For the first time in his life he wasn’t paying attention to the hockey match in front of him. He looked intently at Nicholas, his boyfriend, his partner in both the lab and in life. They had been together for years and Jean-Claude couldn’t imagine life without Nicholas. Nicholas who broke three beaurettes because he used the broken clamp on the clamp stand. Nicholas who loved to put universal indicator in as many things as possible because the colours were so beautiful and they had been so drunk . Nicholas who found a stray dog and took it home and named it Einstein. Nicholas who had been by his side for years. Nicholas who had been there through all the late nights studying and cursing professors and helping Jean-Claude write his thesis. Nicholas who was always more charismatic and outgoing than Jean-Claude. The ring felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket. As he pulled it out and got down on one knee,shaking more than he’d like to admit he smiled softly at Nicholas,  
“Nick?Marry me eh?”

Jean-Claude was a scientist and he saw so many incredible things day to day but the look on Nicholas’ face when he said yes was the most incredible thing by far.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr! @spylockalex


End file.
